


amami goes to burger king

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, I'm so tired, Other, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: the thrilling sequel to the hit 2018 novel "amami goes to mcdonald's" is here





	amami goes to burger king

so he was banned from mcdonald's. so what. not his fault he stuck his dick in a stranger's sweet and sour sauce. okay maybe

 

amami rantaro email renting umami rottweiler amaminion was really hungry again. like REAAAAAAAALLY hungry. but his usual vore spot was under investigation because someone (hint: it was him) may or may not have shit in the fry cookin thing. with the grease. greece. cook ur shit in greece. zeus strikes down yor potattos. so rantoodle neede dsomewhere to go eat and possibly not shit in their fry cookin thing. he had one idea

 

burgre knig

 

he hopped on his tricycle and went to town. he entered borger king. it smelled like burgers and also kings. ranto ammmmm was like" damm bitch i want bburge."

 

he go up to counter. Hello Shuchie. "o fukc i thought you got arrested"

 

"nope bitch you thout u saw the last of me but you cant kill what cant be killed"

 

""

 

"sled gang bithc"

 

"fuck u want"

 

"Borger."

 

"no"

 

rantotootot FREKED out. he was want borger. give borger.

 

"FUCNKIGJN BOREGERGRG"

 

"fine bitch dam

 

succhi went t get bun. he has bun. he was his food ulelulululeulullleluleuleulelululelueluululeluleulelul :(

 

"hav bun. get rest latr"

 

"k"

 

he unhinged his jaw and swallowed the entire bun in one go. like snake.

 

snakc.

 

"heyyyyyyyy u min d if i shit in ur fry cookin things"

 

"what"

 

"u hrd me bicht"

 

"i donn speak german"

 

"u do now"

 

rantntntntntntttttttt backflipped out of burek kgnin. he food. he ate his bike.

 

scoochi say "dont get enof money for ths"

 

he died instantly

 

the end

 


End file.
